Caius, Aro, and the IPod
by butchizzy1
Summary: What happens on April fools day in the Volturi castle, should stay in the Volturi castle ; sorry, I fail at summaries badly


Caius had just returned to his room from the overly-long conference Aro just HAD to have over Easter break. He quietly shuts the door to his room, and walks over to the dresser. He pulls something out of one of them: an I-pod? He goes and sits down in his comfy chair (which, for some random reason is in a corner). He turns it on, and scrolls through the songs. Then, just the artist he was looking for catches his eye: P!nk. He then begins to scroll through her music on his I-Pod: Glitter in the Air (a really pretty song), Funhouse, Please Don't Leave Me. And then he sees the exact one he was looking for: So What. He then walks over to his docking station on his dresser, and plugs in the i-pod. It begins playing the song a few seconds later:  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na!  
Na na na-  
He then decides to skip this part, so he fast forwards to the main chorus, and begins singing along:  
So what? I'm still a rockstar!  
I got my rock moves, and I don't need you,  
And guess what? I'm having more fun, and now that we're done,  
I'm gonna show you tonight!  
I'm all right! I'm just fine!  
And I don't need you!  
He continues singing (and dancing around his room, for that matter) for a few more seconds, until he hears something. He dashes over and shuts off the I-pod. He listens more closely: Was someone listening? Or worse: Had they seen him? Then, he hears it again: It sounds like something mechanical, like a camera, or-  
"Wait a minute…" he thinks to himself. A camera! He was sure that he had heard the mechanical whirring of a camera! He slowly turns his head towards the closet, and begins walking, very silently, over to it. All the while, he's thinking about whom could possibly be in there: Afton, Jane, Alec, Marcus... "Oh, God." He thinks to himself, "What if it is Aro?" He shrugs this off, but for some reason it sits in the back of his mind, like he knows in his subconscious that he is right. He reaches out and slowly turns the handle. He then swings the door open to find Aro; just as he had previously guessed. "A-Aro? What are you doing in my closet in my room!" He stutters out, something he had never done before. "Why, my darling Caius, what a pleasant surprise! Well, I'm sorry that I must leave so soon, but I have matters that need attending to. Ciao!" just after he said this, he raced out of the room, but not before Caius noticed him sneak something into his pocket. Could the mystery object be the camera? He, once again, shrugs this off, goes over to his dresser and grabs the I-Pod, and shoves it back into its drawer. Besides being partially scarred for life, he carries on with his day without much more trouble.

2 DAYS LATER: APRIL 1st, 2010

Caius was walking down in the garden for a quick stroll before Heidi returned with the day's meal. He thought of the 30th's events, and shuddered slightly. "But," He thinks to himself," I don't think that Aro is going to do anything with the sound recording (He only said "sound Recording" because he still prays that it wasn't video), because if he was plotting something, surely he would have carried out his plans by now." And then he remembered what day it was. "Oh, God!" He thought as he immediately dashed up back into the castle and into the throne room, where Aro, at this time, surely would be. He runs past the doors, almost taking them off the hinges as he swung them open. But he was too late. As he ran into the throne room, the big, white projector screen was down, and the projector set up in front of it with the camera connected to it and Aro standing beside. It started playing almost immediately after he sprinted into the room; himself, singing to P!nk and dancing, on the giant projector screen, with the other Volturi guard and members slowly coming down to see what was happening. After about 5 seconds of pure silence, everyone burst out laughing, and a few seconds after that started, Aro screamed "HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY CAIUS!"


End file.
